


Кролик или Енот?

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Питер не мог точно объяснить, как и почему его корабль стал местом для двух любящих выпить асгардцев, но это практически стало частью его жизни.Как и последовавший спор.





	Кролик или Енот?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rabbit or Raccoon?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213274) by [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee). 



Питер не мог точно объяснить, как его жизнь докатилась до этого, но потом всё это стало практически частью его жизни. Он примирился с этим. Кроме того, он подумал, что Отомстители — классное название для команды. Не такое классное, как Стражи Галактики, но, тем не менее, ему это не помешало уважительно и с одобрением отметить его, когда он впервые услышал название.   
  
Из того, что он понял — Отомстители состояли из двух членов команды (они сказали, что третий был человеком и предпочел остаться на Земле). Стражи находились в двух милях за пределами Мельпомены, когда Тор тоже появился в двух милях от Мельпомены, и, короче говоря, теперь у Питера была команда "Спасти Вселенную", состоящая из представителей нечеловеческих рас.  
  
Вот почему сейчас у него на корабле были два пьющих асгардца.  
  
Технически, второй асгардец (Валькирия — это же ее  _имя_?) была просто другом Тора, и тот хотел познакомить ее со всеми остальным, с кем спасал мир.  
  
Неважно. Воссоединение мини-команды (Питер просто отказывался называть это воссоединение друзей, хотя Тор называл его своим другом — он вообще всех так называл, потому что, если он тебя уже хоть раз встречал, ты его друг).   
  
Питеру понравилась Валькирия. Она была круче — намного круче, чем её  _золотой_  напарник. Что-то в ней напомнило ему Йонду — возможно, то, как часто она раздаёт Тору подзатыльники.  
  


***

  
— Ты уже знакома с моим другом Кроликом? — спросил Тор, поворачиваясь к Валькирии, чтобы, видимо, познакомить их, когда увидел, что Ракета зашёл в каюту. (Ракета, должно быть, единственное исключение из всех не-друзей, которых Тор представляет как друзей — они стали  _приятелями_ , что было крайне нетипично для обычно конфликтного и враждебно настроенного Ракеты).  
  
Валькирия, прищурившись, посмотрела на маленькое, пушистое существо, стоявшее у дверного проёма, затем на сидящего рядом с ней Тора и внезапно отвесила ему подзатыльник, не пролив ни капли спиртного.   
  
А вот Тор потерял больше четверти своего напитка, выплеснувшегося из стакана после подзатыльника Валькирии.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел кролика? — спросила она, глядя на Тора так, будто он сказал самую глупую вещь, которую она когда-либо слышала.  
  
— Конечно я видел кролика, — усмехнулся он, делая вид, будто оскорблён, и потирая затылок. — Поэтому уверен, что он — кролик. Поверь мне, в Мидгарде есть забавные виды животных. Например, собаки. В Мидгарде есть собаки, но мидгардцы зовут их волками. Другие, которых они называют собаками — это слабые, мелкие тявкающие существа, из которых строгим отбором при скрещивании убрали всё, что делало их собаками, и они настолько крошечные и пугливые, что люди носят их в своих сумках. И они такие  _милые_ , — подчеркнул Тор, улыбаясь ей, словно говорил о чем-то чудесном, а не о "мелких, тявкающих существах". — Они такие мягкие и пушистые, и всегда весёлые, а если ты вежливо попросишь, то большинство мидгардцев позволит тебе их погладить, ведь тем  _нравится_  быть домашними животными, — продолжил он взволнованно. — Некоторым из них даже нравится, когда берешь их на руки. До Мидгарда я и представить себе не мог, что смогу взять на руки щенка, и тот не попытается меня укусить. Мне понравилось держать на руках мидгардских собак. Однажды я покажу их тебе. Так что у людей есть настоящие собаки, а есть и другие "собаки", — сказал он, изобразив в воздухе знак кавычек. — В Мидгарде много вариантов видов. Ракета — это, несомненно, земной кролик. Просто не настоящий кролик, а "кролик", — сказал Тор, сделав характерное движение бровями и повторив воздушные кавычки. — Он — странная версия мидгардского кролика, но все равно кролик.  
  
Когда он закончил говорить, Валькирия пару секунд моргала, глядя на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
— Это была самая тупейшая хрень, которую я слышала, — сказала она абсолютно невозмутимо.  
  
— Да откуда тебе знать! Ты никогда не была в Мидгарде!  
  
— А он из Мидгарда? — спросила она у Тора.   
  
Они оба были слишком увлечены своим спором, чтобы заметить, что Ракета давно ушёл. Он сходил набрал себе закусок и вернулся, потому что наблюдать за их спором было отличным способом избавиться от скуки. По дороге назад он позвал с собой Дракса, чтобы делать ставки на победителя на случай, если в качестве аргументов в ход пойдут кулаки. Ракета поставил деньги на эту угрюмую цыпу с адски тяжёлой рукой.   
  
— Да там есть виды со всей вселенной, между прочим, и собаки из Асгарда, и настоящие собаки из Мидгарда. И, в отличие от тебя, я знаю, как выглядят животные. Посмотри на него! — воскликнула Валькирия, указывая рукой на Ракету. — Это не кролик! Это барсук! Он точно барсук, Тор. Я не знаю, как ты этого не понял. Как можно не узнать барсука, если смотришь прямо на него?   
  
В самом деле, именно в такие моменты он казался ей безнадежным. Его новый глаз правильно работает?  
  
— Ты всё время называл его кроликом, что оскорбительно, — продолжила она читать нотацию, хотя в ответ можно было привести аргумент, что говорить о Ракете так, словно его нет сейчас рядом, гораздо оскорбительней.   
  
Между тем Ракета пересёк каюту, чтобы побеседовать с сидевшими за столом Питером и Гаморой, увлечённо ожидавших, когда спор закончится. Это было интересно. Пожалуй, это было самое интересное зрелище за последний месяц.  
  
— У него даже полоски есть и всё остальное! — заявила Валькирия. — Он — барсук. Поверить не могу, что до меня тебя никто не поправил.  
Ракета прошёл на другую сторону к Квиллу, а они даже не заметили, погружённые в разговор, а ведь он мог услышать, потому что слышно было на весь корабль.  
  
— Какой вариант хуже? — спросил он у Квилла, поскольку ему больше не у кого было узнать. — Не знаю, на что обижаться. Хоть что-то из этого лучше, чем енот? — он слегка приглушил голос, хотя был почти уверен, что только явление сверхновой могло прервать их пикировку.  
  
— Во-первых, ты не должен обижаться на "енота", потому что ты и есть енот, — безучастным голосом ответил Питер, продолжая делать вид, что читает данные с планшета, а вовсе не слушает словесный поединок в соседней комнате. — Во-вторых, про кролика. Это точно хуже. Кролики — это милые, пушистые создания без склонности к насилию. Так что это не про тебя. Барсук, с другой стороны, тот еще задира. Барсуки классные  _и_  задиры. Это может стать отличным супергеройским именем — Барсук. Барсуки классные.  
  


***

  
К сожалению для Ракеты, спор до драки не дошёл.  
  
Он несколько минут слонялся вокруг затихших асгардцев на случай, если получится снова оказаться в эпицентре спора или чего-нибудь ещё, но нет. Через несколько минут он вернулся в свою комнату, взяв с Питера обещание дать ему знать, если те двое всё же подерутся.  
  
После этого в общей комнате несколько минут продержалось мирное спокойствие, но вскоре и оно было прервано, потому что на этом корабле тишины просто не может существовать.  
  
— Сурок! — неожиданно выкрикнула Гамора, и все повернулись к ней; даже Тор и Валькирия обернулись, когда — высококвалифицированная наёмная убийца, хихикнув, воскликнула: — Ёжик!  
  
Она что-то рассматривала на своём планшете и негромко посмеивалась.  
  
— Подождите, нет, он — кенгуру! Вомбат! Ракета — вомбат! — Гамора смеялась до упада.  
  
— Эй, детка, что ты смотрела? — спросил Питер, забирая из её рук планшет, потому что она не могла ему ответить, продолжая смеяться.  
  
Он прокрутил текст до начала, прежде чем понял, в чём причина веселья. Оказалось, что Гамора взяла список земных млекопитающих и просто озвучивала то, что ей казалось особенно смешным, развеселив саму себя.  
  
Да, его девушка такая. Взять шутку и веселить саму себя своим же неловким юмором, хихикая из-за случайных слов в списке.   
  
Сидящая на другом конце стола от него Гамора продолжала корчиться от смеха, так сильно, что её смех стал беззвучным, и Питер был уверен, что она снова и снова одними губами повторяет слово "вомбат", задыхаясь. Боже, она была слишком мила сейчас.  
  
Но кое-что он точно должен был прояснить, поэтому Питер повернулся к двум асгардцам и прошептал:  
  
— Он — енот.


End file.
